


Chyce One Shots

by KatsInSpace



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there isn't enough of this pairing and I want some fluff. Ratings will be different for each chapter. They are not directly related to each other whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stardust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Inspired by Stardust by Mika. Chuck POV

Chuck worked at the Buy More. It wasn't that great of a job and it surely didn't pay all that well – it was a good thing that he lived with Ellie and Awesome. But Chuck had no choice, he didn't finish college and this was the best he could do without a college degree.

And Chuck couldn't exactly go back to Stanford because he had been kicked out by his best friend, Bryce. And no other college would accept him.

It was okay though. Bryce had explained everything to him.

Although he still had a little trouble believing it at times, he knew it was true, Bryce wouldn't lie to him.

Ellie had been upset when Chuck returned one night, telling her that his scholarship had been taken away. Chuck had made up a lie, saying that they could no longer afford him and many others. Chuck had not wanted to tell her that Bryce kicked him out for cheating.

While true, Chuck still knew why he did it and it had been for the best.

When Chuck left, Bryce had told him that he'd see him again.

Years passed and Chuck had seen nothing nor heard nothing of Bryce Larkin. Not even a contact whatsoever. Bryce had promised him that he would be there, that he'd contact him. But he hadn't.

Despite that, Chuck still held out some hope that he would say something. But slowly, that hope had dissipated over the years.

So when Chuck had gotten a n email on his birthday one day, he had been both flabbergasted and in awe.

“Hey! You got a message buddy,” Morgan had exclaimed.

“What?” Chuck doesn't take his eyes off the game.

“Bryce, you know, your roommate from college? He sent you an email,” Morgan explains to him.

Chuck glances at the computer, He raises an eyebrow when he sees Bryce's name.

“You want some alone time?” Morgan asks, knowing that Chuck liked to read Bryce's messages by himself.

“I'd appreciate it,” Chuck says, smiling at him. He stands up and walks over to the computer as Morgan exits the room. “I'll see you tomorrow!” Chuck calls after him.

Chuck opens the email, seeing a passcode. “What's with the encoded email?” He mutters to himself as he reads it.

**The Terrible Troll raises his sword**

“Attack with Nasty Knife,” Chuck mutters as he types it in. It had taken him awhile to remember what his weapon back in the game they had played was.

Next thing Chuck knew, images was flashing and he was falling backwards.

-.-Stardust-.-

Chuck was still a bit groggy from that morning. Having whatever Bryce sent him, kind of took a toll on him. He has, for some odd reason, flashed on stuff giving him some information on it. And because of that, he has had a headache the whole entire time.

It was an odd thing for Bryce to send him. Complete silence for years than out of nowhere, he sends him this things?

Chuck had been more disappointed than confused – and considering how confused he was that was a _lot_ – because he still never said anything.

“Something wrong Chuck?” Morgan asks after they have had their conversation about the new virus. “Does it have to do with Bryce?”

“Huh?” Oh uh,” Chuck stutters. What is he supposed to say? That Bryce didn't actually contact him and he sent him pictures out of nowhere? “He just said that he wouldn't be able to contact me in awhile.”

“Really? Oh man, Chuck, I'm so sorry,” he says in a genuine voice.

“Yeah, he said work has him really busy.” Which had been a total lie, because what accountant would be too busy to even _look_ at their email or phone?

“Hey, at least you won't be bored,” he offers as a consolation.

Which has him confused. “What?” He asks, confused.

Morgan motions to the door. “Customer incoming, looks like your type too.”

Chuck looks at the door and sees-

“Bryce?”


	2. Completion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: He's more than repaid his country for anything they might have done for him, he's gone above and beyond the call of duty; “General, please, I just want this one things – I just want to stay with Chuck, please.” By nevcolleil on livejournal

Bryce gasped. His eyes snapped open and forced himself to sit up. He darts his eyes around the bright, white room. It was similar to the one he woke up in when they thought he was rogue.

Bryce blinks the blurriness out of his eyes and sees two people standing in front of him.

“General Beckman?” Bryce asks sleepily. “You brought me back to life?” There was no point for her to. His time should have been over a long time ago, he _wanted_ it to be over a long time ago.

“Yes, the agencies,” she confirms. She nods to the other person on the room, who Bryce assumes is a scientist. The scientist exits, leaving them alone. “Despite what you think, you're still important to us.”

Bryce sighs. He's tired, he's so tired of having to do all this. Of having to live the spy life alone. “Don't send me back on the field,” he pleaded.

“Excuse me?” She asks, a bit surprised that he had actually spoke up against her.

“I just want to be with Chuck,” he confessed honestly. “I'm tired of this life.”

“You've been compromised,” she says with disbelief, crossing her arms. “Sending you in with them will not be ideal.”

“General, please, I just want this one things – I just want to stay with Chuck, please,” Bryce begged. If he had to be a spy again, he at least wanted to be with Chuck.

The general doesn't seem deterred. “He already has two handlers, he doesn't need a third.”

“General,” Bryce could tell that the look on his face was pathetic. “I've fought for this country many times, please let me have this.”

General Beckman sighs. “Chuck has already moved on,” she says with defeat.

That hurt. But Bryce already knew Chuck would have. “I don't care, I just want to be with him again.”

“It's been almost two years since your death,” Beckman informs him. “Things are not the same.”

Bryce looks at her expectantly.

“Fine,” Bryce smiles at her decision. “I'll see what I can do.”

-.-Completion-.-

“Another handler?” Chuck asks in confusion.”Chuck can handle himself just fine,” Sarah claims. “And he already has me and Casey to watch over him.”

“There will be another handler, end of discussion,” Beckman says firmly.

“Can I at least know their name?” Chuck asks in defeat.

“Brendan Lewis.” The screen goes blank.

Chuck frowns.

“Something wrong Chuck?” Sarah asks.

“Did you flash?” Casey asks.

Chuck shakes his head. “That's the things, I _didn't_ flash.” He looks at his handlers. “Do you know who Brendan Lewis is?”

“No clue,” Sarah says.

“First time I ever heard it,” Casey says.

-.-Completion-.-

Chuck didn't knew when this Brendan guy would arrive. He didn't even know what he looked like. They knew nothing about him; he wasn't even in the intersect!

“Chuck.”

He looks up to see Casey staring him down.

“Meeting at Castle.”

Chuck stands p in his seat, trailing after Casey. “Is it about that Brendan guy?” Chuck asks.

“Didn't say,” Casey replies, pushing open the door to the Orange Orange.

Sarah flipped the sign to closed. Casey entered the passcode in the freezer and Chuck and Sarah followed.

Chuck peered inside as he walked down the stairs. He didn't see anyone yet so maybe it was about something else?

Casey started up the system, contacting General Beckman. Casey, Sarah, and Chuck stood side to side, all staring at the screen. Beckman appears in the feed.

“Agents,” she greets.

“General Beckman,” Sarah and Casey greeted.

“General, is this about Brendan Lewis?” Chuck asks.

“You are correct,” she confirms.

“He's here? Already?”

“Agent Lewis is getting himself reassessed with Castle. We shall continue our discussion once you have gotten yourselves acquainted with him.” The screen goes black.

Chuck is left frowning. He looks at Casey and Sarah. “Reassesd?” He questions. “What did she mean by that?”

“We've never met a Brendan Lewis,” Sarah ponders.

“You have,” a familiar voice sounds out.

Chuck freezes. He wants to look back so badly but he's afraid of what he will do if he's wrong.

“How the hell-?” Casey asks in confusion. Which is a really good sign that points to it being Bryce.

Chuck forces himself to look back. He swallows hard when he sees the man standing there.

Bryce just stood there, beautiful blue eyes and lush long hair and all. He was wearing jeans and a Henley, similar to what he wore back a Stanford. And Bryce looked _very much alive._

“Bryce,” Chuck mumbles with wide eyes. He never thought that he would be able to see Bryce again. Chuck had seen him _die_ right in front of him, so how was it possible that he was still alive?

Chuck hesitated for only a moment before running up to him. He threw his arms around Bryce, embracing him in a tight bug. “I missed you,” Chuck mumbles.

Bryce didn't hesitate. He hugged Chuck back. “I missed you too.”

Chuck felt like crying tears of joy. He didn't know that he would be able to see Bryce again. At first, he hoped that Bryce's death was faked like that last time. Over time, when he was training to be a part of the CIA, his hope had faded. It started to get to him. It was why he failed the test.

But now Chuck has him back. _Permanently._

“You're here to stay?” Chuck asks hopefully, pulling out of the hug.

Bryce nods. “I'm here to stay.”

Chuck beams.

  
  



	3. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another morning in the Bartowski household.

Chuck felt soft presses against his neck. He flutters his eyes open, leaning back against the heat of the other man.

Chuck _loved_ waking up to that feeling every morning. Being able to wake up with Bryce's arms wrapped around, tucked close in his chest, and legs tangled together. It was a lovely feeling, especially when Bryce woke him up with kisses.

It was a nice break from the spy life. They were still working with Casey, Sarah, and Morgan at Carmichael Industries, but living the morning as if they had no worries in the world felt amazing.

“Morning,” Bryce mutters into Chuck's neck.

“Morning Bryce,” he mumbles back with a smile, shifting a bit so Chuck can give him better access.

Bryce further wrapped his arms around Chuck, tightening his embrace. He snuggled into him, holding on tightly.

“We have work,” Chuck says with a laugh. “Come on Bryce.”

“Few more minutes,” he mumbles.

Chuck smiles, brushing his hand through Bryce's hair. He watches as Bryce lays peacefully. Chuck glances at his hand, seeing the ring on his finger.

' _I still remember the day I proposed to him as if it were yesterday,_ ' Chuck thinks to himself.

Chuck looks back down at Bryce and smiles. He gently presses a kiss into his hair.


	4. Stitch Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of their moments at Stanford had been when they made a bear together.

Bryce and Chuck was sitting right next to each other, a large plastic resting near Bryce. They had locked the door so no one would walk in on them. It was night time so their frat brothers never became suspicious.

In the bag had been fabric, cotton, needles, thread, buttons, and a variety of other materials. Spread out over the bed behind them was the pieces of fabric cut out in shapes. Some were sewn into bear ears, arms, and legs. There was also a small piece of fabric in the shape of a heart, where they had sewn in each other's initials, BL and CB.

At first, they were both reluctant about the idea of making a stuffed bear together, but eventually they did. The argument was that it showed they could work together and they would have something to show it permanently.

They spoke some words to each other while stuffing the parts and sewing it to the torso of the bear. Before joining the torso and head together, thus finishing before the final details, they added the heart.

“We did this together,” Chuck states, beaming widely. Knowing that they did something together, even if it's a stuffed bear, makes him proud. It tells Chuck that if they could do this together, they could possibly _be_ together.

“It's just a stuffed bear,” Bryce brushes it off, a smile still on his face. “It's not even that nice.”

“Bryce,” Chuck says, voice a tad bit disappointed. “It's not the bear itself, it's the fact that we _did_ something together.”

“We do stuff together all the time,” he shrugs. “Dates, homework.”

“I _know_ that but I meant is that we _made_ it, not did it.”

Bryce smirked.

Chuck sighs. “Not like that, get your mind out of the gutter.” Chuck shakes his head at him, looking down to look at the attempt at a bear. It had been a tan-colored bear. The seams were messy, its parts were unproportional and crooked. But it still made Chuck smile that they did it together.

“Hold onto it then,” Bryce suggests.

Chuck raises an eyebrow at him in confusion. “What? Why? What about you?”

Bryce gives a small laugh. “I don't need something to remind me that I love you,” Chuck tinged red. “I think it everyday; when I'm with you, when I even just look at you. You're the first and last thought I have each day.”

Chuck is biting his cheeks, trying but failing to hide the smile Bryce caused. “Really?” He asks shyly.

“Really,” he says calmly.

Chuck stops his attempt to hide his smile and just throws his arms around Bryce. He leans out a bit to press his lips against Bryce, feeling the other's lips curl up.


	5. Another Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck thought the last time he would see Brycie would be at Stanford. Boy was he wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female Bryce

“Why am I getting another handler?” Chuck asks.

He was tired of having his privacy invaded. Chuck hardly had any time to himself. With another handler, Chuck doubts he'd have any free time. Especially with this handler being assigned his cover girlfriend. They tried it with Sarah but it didn't work out, now they're trying it again with someone else.

“Due to the increase of exposure of the intersect, it's getting too dangerous for only two people to protect you, so we'll be having a third.”

“But does she need to be my girlfriend?”

“Walker and Major Casey have stated before that your family, friends, and co-workers have been getting suspicious. Having you two in a relationship would help make them less prying.”

“When will she be coming?” Chuck asks, giving in.

“She should be here soon.”

' _So they would not have given us a choice either way._ '

“What's her name?” Sarah asks.

“You will know soon enough.” The screen goes black.

“So we just wait here for the new agent?” Casey asked irritably.

“I guess go,” Sarah sits down, joining Chuck.

Casey groans, sitting down. “She better be worth it.”

-.-Another Verse-.-

They didn't have to wait too long. The door to Castle was opening. The three of the, look up. There was a woman standing at the top of the stairs. Her hair was short, black and wavy; eyes a beautiful light greyish blue.

“Brycie?” Chuck asked out of shock. He stood up immediately, knocking the chair over.

Chuck hadn't expected to see Brycie again. After he heard about Brycie's death, he thought he had lost her forever. He had been very upset with her when she had him kicked out of Stanford, but he still missed her dearly.

“Sorry I'm late,” she greeted with a smile.Chuck loved that smile.

Chuck noticed the she had several bags with her and rushed up the stairs to help her. “Let me help,” he reaches for her bags.

“It's fine Chuck, I got it,” Bryce insists.

“I want to help,” he grabs a bag. He groans from the heavy weight. Chuck hadn't expected it to be this heavy considering how light Brycie made it look.

Brycie, who held on to a duffel, asks, “Want to switch?”

“Yes please,” they swap bags and it's much easier for Chuck to carry. He follows her down the stairs.

“Larkin,” Casey says harshly, glaring over at her once she's reached the bottom.

“Casey,” Brycie greets back but not as cold. “Sarah.”

“Hi Brycie.”

Chuck sets her bag down next to her. “So, you're here to stay?” He asks with a hopeful tone. “As in, my third handler?”

“Yup,” Brycie nods. “Which also means that I'm now your girlfriend.”

Chuck beamed. While Brycie had been his best friend, Chuck had developed a tiny crush on her. If you could consider being head over heels “tiny.”

“I know it's not ideal for you considering our past together,” her tone was solemn. “But know they're doing this because they want you safe, and I was the best option. And I don't want things to be awkward between us-”

“Brycie, it's fine,” Chuck insisted. “I know why you did it, and I wanted to thank you for looking out for me. Besides, us dating? We're practically there, everyone at Stanford already thought we were dating.”

Brycie chuckles. “I remember when all your frat brothers kept insisting we did it whenever I came over to play video games or watch a movie.”

Chuck cringes. “At least you didn't have to deal with their constant nudging and winks and-”

“Focus you two,” Casey cuts in. “We still have something to discuss.”

“Like Brycie's cover,” Sarah states.

“She's going to be my girlfriend, what else?” Chuck asks.

“Like how you two met again after all these years.”

“You can't just show up with a girlfriend out of nowhere, numb nuts.”

“I'll walk into the Buy More tomorrow to buy something and Chuck will recognize me,” Brycie states. “Then he'll ask me out.” She looks at Casey and Sarah's expression. “What, not good enough for you? You tried the exact same thing, or am I wrong?”

Chuck laughs. It was true and by the look on their faces, he could tell that they didn't like her pointing it out.

-.-Another Verse-.-

Chuck was excited. He was not supposed to give it away but was clearly failing. Even Morgan noticed.

“What's got you all excited?” Morgan had caught him off guard with that.

“What?” Chuck asks, realizing that he was just caught.

“Come on, you look like you're about to explode,” he said excitedly. “What would have you _that_ excited?”

Chuck searched for a lie. “Remember how I told you that I have these dreams whenever Brycie shows up?”

“No.”

“Well,” Chuck hesitates. “I had it again.”

“Really? No way dude! You haven't seen her in so long,” Morgan exclaims.

“I know,” Chuck said a bit breathlessly. Just thinking about the chance to go out with her, even if it's just a cover, kept making him think everything was just a dream.

“You planning on asking her out?”

“I don't know, maybe.”

“So our man Chuck has a date?”

Chuck and Morgan turn around to see Jeff and Lester there. “No, but he's going to!” Morgan says excitedly.

“What does she look like?” Lester asks.

Morgan opens his mouth and stops. He closes his mouth, frowning. “I don't know, what does she look like, Chuck?”

“Who cares about Chuck's date, look at _her._ ”

Chuck looks to the entrance. At the entrance is Brycie, looking as beautiful as ever. She seemed to be looking for something. Chuck rushes over to her, leaving them behind.

“Brycie?” He asks excitedly.

Brycie looks up, acting surprised. “Chuck, hey! It's been so long.” She moves closer and wraps her arms around him, burying her head in his neck.

Chuck smiles, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling Brycie close. “Hey Brycie, you look amazing,” he commented. Chuck notes that she smells like coconuts and flowers.

Brycie lets go – in favor for placing a hand on his arm – leaning away, but Chuck still has his hands on her.

“So, how have you been?” Chuck asks.

“Pretty good, I worked as an accountant for a little bit and decided to move to California.”

“Really? That's amazing, sounds like you're making something out of your life,” he says the latter with a bit of shame. If it were just them and no Intersect or CIA, Chuck would still be working at the Buy More. “And I'm-” he trails off, sighing. “Here.”

Brycie chuckles. “Hey,” she says in a tone to cheer him up. “Other than Stanford, I'm new around Burbank, I was wondering if you could show me around.”

“Uh yeah sure,” Chuck replies.

“And maybe,” she says in a suggestive voice. “After, if you're free Friday night, you could show me at the movies and a restaurant?”

“Why would- oh,” Chuck tinges red a bit. He knows it's just a cover but Brycie asking him out made him think about how it would be like to actually date. “Uh yeah, years rue, I'm definitely free Friday night.”

Brycie smiles. “Is your number different?”

“Yeah, uh let me-” Chuck pulls away and grabs his phone, so does Brycie. They exchange numbers.

“Call me when you're done with work, okay?”

Chuck gives a smile, raising a hand and giving a small wave as she exits the store.

“Unbelievable.”

Chuck snaps out of his daydream and sees Lester shaking his head with a look of disbelief, hands on his hips. “Of _course_ she's here for you. First the blonde and now the brunette.”

Chuck frowns at them in confusion. “Wha-?”

“She even came in here just for you,” Jeff comments.

“ _That's_ Brycie?” Morgan says in disbelief. “ _wow_ she's-” Morgan cuts himself off when he sees Chuck giving him a look. “Sorry.”

“I'd appreciate it if you guys don't do your usual _tendencies_ around her, okay?” Chuck says firmly as he walks back to the Nerd Herd. “I don't want you scaring her off.” ' _Which I highly doubt they'd be able to do._ '

“Our _tendencies?_ Chuck, we're hurt by your accusations!” Lester exclaims.

“Please don't group me in with them,” Morgan comments.

“Just please leave Brycie alone.”


	6. When Too Much Is Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Finals and Chuck is feeling a bit too stressed out. Bryce is there to calm him down from life's problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Stanford and inspired by how stressed I'm feeling.

Chuck breathed out heavily, running his fingers through his hair and gripping it tightly. He stared down at his textbook and packet of half completed math book. He glances at the other textbook still waiting to be read, packets waiting to be filled, essays to be written, and research to be done.

Chuck felt like slamming his desk and giving up. It was just too much for him to handle. Every night he regrets taking these classes but there was no turning back now, it was already too late.

Chuck had to complete it, he had a deadline. He had no clue how everyone else could handle it.

Chuck attempts to take a few breaths to calm himself down. He's stares back down at his homework for a few minutes before getting started again. ' _Thinking about how stressful all this work is won't help me one bit._ '

But even after a few minutes of doing problems, he stopped again. He slams his hands down on the table, letting out a groan of frustration. Chuck just wanted to break down and accept defeat.

“Hey Chuck,” he could hear his roommate, Bryce, exclaim cheerfully.

How he could be so happy, Chuck didn't know.

“Me and some of the other feat brothers are planning to go play laser tag, wanna come?”

Chuck lets out another groan.

“Ouch,” Bryce says with a wince. “What's you so down?” He approaches Chuck, leaning over his shoulder. “All this frickin work!” Chuck yells out of frustration.

“When Chuck Bartowski swear, you _know_ it's serious,” Bryce jokes lightly.

It was true though, Chuck hardly swore. He only did when things really got to him.

“Why don't you take a break? Come hang out with us,” Bryce suggests.

“I can't,” Chuck cries out. “I have too much stuff to do.”

“It's not the end of the world if you stop, Chuck.”

“You don't understand! I can't stop or I'll miss the deadlines! I'm already behind as it is.”

“Chuck,” Bryce says in a reassuring voice. “Stressing yourself out won't make things better.”

“But deadlines!” Chuck cries out weakly.

“So what?” Bryce tells him. “Your grade is decreased by a little bit, who cares?”

“I do!”

“What you get at the end of the year doesn't matter Chuck.”

“But what about jobs?”

“They focus more on the hard work and dedication rather than your school grades.”

Chuck sighs, seeming to relax a bit.

“Come out and go play laser tag with us,” Bryce says with encouragement. “Studies have shown that taking a break will make you more efficient at working.”

Chuck smiles. It was enough to convince him. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Bryce asks with a smile.

“Okay, I'll go,” Chuck says smiling.

“Alright!” Bryce says excitedly. “Come on, you won't regret it!”

 


	7. Remnants of a Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel Shaw kidnaps Bryce to get revenge on Chuck. But in the end, Chuck wins. By Brycelarkin32 on ao3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only watched until about mid season 3 so I don't know much about Shaw.  
> Warnings: Mentions of kidnappings and torture.

Shaw stared at the figure laying on the bed, which had been isolated in a room, behind a glass window. The man inside was still asleep, but still securely strapped in, to ensure they couldn't escape.

Shaw stared at the figure laying in the bed, who was also known as the Intersect.

“I wasn't aware that there were two Intersects,” Shaw comments to the new director.

“ _Two_ Intersects?” The director questions. “We were only aware that he was the only one.”

“Bryce Larkin, right?”

The director nods. “Tommy, an agent who worked for Fulcrum branch, said that Larking told him he saw the Intersect before he destroyed it.”

“He lief to you,” Shaw says firmly.

“Excuse me?”

“In the CIA, I was working with the actual Intersect,” Shaw informs him, looking over at the director who seems upset.

“We wasted resources on a useless asset,” he spat. “There's no point in keeping him alive.”

“We can still use him,” Shaw comments.

“He doesn't have the Intersect, he is of no use to us.”

“But he _is_ important to the actual Intersect,” this seemed to have gained the director's attention.

“The name?”

“Chuck Bartowski.”

-.-Remnants of a Ghost-.-

Chuck stared in horror at what he held in his hands. That morning, he had received a package in the mail. He thought it was odd considering he never ordered anything. And that the return address as empty, as if someone had hand delivered it to him.

Chuck opened the box, expecting a prank from one of the people at the Buy More. But he was wrong, dead wrong.

Chuck's hands shook as he stared at the full sized, gloss picture of Bryce. A Bryce that had been alive for the past two years and had been left alone. With the _Ring._ Chuck didn't know what they did to him or what they _are_ doing right now.

All he knows is that he needs to get him back.

-.-Remnants of a Ghost-.-

Chuck had ditched his watch back at his apartment. He knew Sarah and Casey would kill him for that later on, especially since he's off facing some part of the Ring by himself. But Chuck didn't care, he needed to get Bryce back.

Along with the photo, he had received a pre paid phone, a camcorder, and a letter. And he intended to follow it step by step. Chuck knows that it's a trap but he couldn't risk Bryce's life.

Chuck first was told to go to some isolated place, the typical stuff, and then they would call the prepaid phone.

When it went off, Chuck answered it immediately. “Hello?”

“Chuck Bartowski.”

Chuck tensed, recognizing he voice. “ _Shaw,_ where's Bryce? What did you do to him?”

“Nothing,” he pauses. “At least nothing _too_ life threatening.”

Chuck hated that tone. It screamed that he had hurt Bryce.

“I assume you know what will happen if you bring anyone else into this. And that includes trackers.” Shaw pauses. “There's a code in paper, you're smart enough to figure it out. It's an address, be there by tonight.”

-.-Remnants of a Ghost-.-

Chuck desperately searches the paper, looking for the address. He needed to find it or else something might happen to Bryce. Something a lot worse.

When he finds it, he's off to that address.

Before entering, he scopes out that place. He looks for a long time but doesn't find anyone. He assumes they're all inside.

Chuck is cautious and enters the building. He's facing off five people, all holding their guns at them. Two of them are snipers so he wouldn't be able to take them down, at least not immediately.

“Hands,” Shaw says firmly. “And don't even try to take us down.”

Chuck glares him down as Shaw approaches him. Shaw forces his hands behind him and cuffs him. Shaw leads him somewhere and Chuck hopes it's to Bryce. The three gunmen follow, keeping track of him. He feels the snipers' gaze on him.

Chuck is led into the room, hands firmly holding his room. The room he's lead into is a bright white, and he sees a large glass window. Inside is Bryce.

Chuck wants to break out of the hold and run to him. But he has to be smart about this.

“I'll be nice and allow you one last look at him,” Shaw tells him. Shaw forces him to stand at the window.

And Chuck sees Bryce again. After years of thinking he's dead, Chuck just wants to be with him again.

“Get a good look Bartowski,” Shaw says with pride. “Because he's going to be the last person you'll see.”

Shaw turns Chuck around, practically gloating at him. Chuck frowns, glaring at him.

“I _will_ stop you,” Chuck says firmly.

Shaw scoffs. “Who's the cuffed here?”

Chuck smirks. He uses the Intersect to slip his cuffs. He punches Shaw in the face, catching him off guard. The guards are immediately at attention and Chuck dodges their bullets. He grabs one of them, throwing them in front of himself. The other two miss and shoot him instead. He grabs the fallen man's gun and aims.

Chuck wasn't one to use actual guns but it's Bryce's life at stake, and he's not going to back down.

Chuck shoots another one in the arm, making them drop their gun. He goes closer to then and knocks them out. He's now facing off the last person and Shaw.

“Stand down Bartowski,” Shaw warns. “You don't know what you're doing.”

“I'm getting Bryce back,” he shoots again, disarming the last person and knocks him out. He turns to Shaw, seeing him hold his own gun.

Shaw tears his shirt open, revealing a bullet proof est. He smirks. “Can't take me down, Chuck.” Shaw is standing near the computers, hand above a switch. “You make one move, I shut off the oxygen for the room inside.”

' _Meaning Bryce would suffocate,_ ' Chuck thinks to himself. He doesn't know what to do.

“Drop it,” Shaw commands. “Or I _will_ turn it off.”

Chuck thinks through it logically. On one hand, Chuck would be able to kill Shaw, effectively stopping him. But Shaw would also be able to shut off Bryce's air supple. But it also won't kill him immediately, giving Chuck some time to reverse it.

On the other hand, Shaw wouldn't shut off Bryce's air supply – or at least he hopes he won't – but Shaw would still be alive and a threat to Bryce.

Chuck pulls the trigger.

Before Shaw is hit, he flips off the switch, and shoots his own gun. Chuck's bullet gets him in the head.

Chuck attempts to dodge it but is hit in the shoulder. He cries out in pain but works through it, he needed to save Bryce.

Chuck gets to the machine. He moves to switch the oxygen back on but sees that Shaw had snapped off the switch. Chuck curses out loud. He needed to find a way to open the doors, so the lack of oxygen in the room wouldn't matter.

“Where is it!” Chuck shouts desperately. Nothing in the computer was labeled. “Come on,” he encourages himself. “You need to flash. _Flash_ damn it.” Chuck forces himself to calm down, being emotionally unstable won't help.”

He takes a few deep breaths and forces himself to think of good times with Bryce.

He flashes and opens the doors. Chuck hears the system turn off automatically and he rushes into the room and to Bryce.

-.-Remnants of a Ghost-.-

The moment Bryce opens his eyes, he's confused. He remembered being shot in the Intersect room. He remembered bleeding out from his stomach. And he remembered-

' _Chuck,_ ' the name is immediately on his mind. ' _He was there when I died. Where is he?_ '

Bryce stares around himself. He was in what seemed like a cheap motel room. The blankets were thin and he was on one bed, another beside it. The walls were dirty and there were two doors; he assumes it's for the exit and the bathroom.

Bryce frowns. ' _Had any of that been real?_ ' He attempts to sit up but finds himself too fatigued. He sighs and gives up. He looks around the room for his bag, his weapon, his badge, his _anything_ but doesn't find anything at all.

The door opens soon after.

“Chuck?” Bryce asks in both shock and confusion. His voice sounded hoarse and he assumes that he had been asleep for a long time.

Chuck immediately looks straight at him. He seems socked and relieved. He darts to Bryce's side. “You're okay!”

“You saved me, how?” Where was Sarah and Casey? Did they have a hand in any of it? He remembered having Chuck destroy the Intersect, did he upload it again?

“We thought you were dead,” a simile is on Chuck's face and he goes to go hug Bryce, wrapping his arms tight.

Dead? Exactly how long had he been gone? “Dead?” Bryce manages to say.

“Don't speak, let me get you water,” Chuck stands up and goes to dig through one of the packages that Bryce hadn't even been aware that he dropped. He takes out some bottles of water and a few snacks.

Chuck sits down next to Bryce. “Here,” he places his hand behind Bryce's head, bringing the water bottle to his lips.

Bryce gulps it down, downing half the bottle. He opens his mouth to speak again but Chuck just shoves a store made sandwich into his mouth. He isn't able to speak until he's at least half down with it.

“How long have I been gone?” Bryce asks.

“Over two years.”

Bryce's eyes widen in shock. He had been gone for _two years?_ He missed out on that much time? He should have known by how different Chuck looked.

“The Ring had you again, and Sarah said she spread out your ashes, so I thought you were dead. And Shaw – you don't know him – contacted me, saying he had you to lure me into a trap,” Chuck took a shaky breath. “You almost died again.”

Bryce places his hand on Chuck's. “I'm alive Chuck,” he reassures him.

Chuck sighs, nodding.

“Where's Sarah and Casey?”

“Not here, I came alone.”

Bryce raises his eyebrows at him. “Chuck, it was dangerous to go by yourself, you could have been _killed._ ”

“I'm fine b himself and it was worth it, I was able to get you back!”

Bryce stared at him. “Fine?” He questioned. “You didn't download the Intersect again, did you?”

“I had to,” Chuck replies immediately. “Or else we could have died.”

Bryce sighs. “I can't say that I'm happy about it, but I'm, not surprised.” He pauses. “How long until we get back to Burbank?”

“It's not that far actually,” Chuck confesses. “We're just sticking around so you have time to adjust.”

“It's probably not a good idea since Casey and Sarah are most likely looking for you. But I would like some time off before having to go back out onto the field.”

“ _No,_ ” Chuck cuts in, surprising Bryce. “No, I won't let that happen. I'll convince Beckman to let you stay.”

“That might not be an option,” Bryce, while hesitant, didn't seem against that idea.

“I don't are, you're staying in Burbank with me,” Chuck looks at him with desperation. “It'll be like old times again, except we're spies now.”

“I hope our Gotcha! Games still use fake guns,” Bryce jokes lightly.

“Just like old times,” Chuck reassures. “Except even better.”


	8. Loved and Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce is now Neal, but that doesn't mean he's over being Bryce. Peter has noticed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandoms: Chuck, White Collar  
> Notes: One-sided Chyce, side Chuck/Sarah

After Peter had taken in Neal as his CI, he noticed that something was off about him. Having chased him for several years, he knew the habits and how Neal was.

At first, he suspected it was Kate.

“Chin up Neal,” Peter said in an attempt at comfort. “You'll find someone else, Kate isn't the only girl out there.”

“I'm not sad about Kate.”

Peter had thought he was lying, but after passing on chances of looking for her, even when Peter himself offered, he started to think that what Neal said was true.

It was subtle, but Peter still saw it. The lingering pain of heartbreak. He saw it whenever Neal was with them, whenever it was Valentine's Day, or whenever the topic of love came up. Sometimes Peter even saw Neal gazing longingly at some things. Stuff that Peter never thought he would be interested in, like Star Trek.

Peter tried to bring it up once.

“So if not Kate, then who?”

But Neal would always give that wide, fake smile, and say, “I think your eye sight is fading, maybe you should go see a doctor.”

Peter would have rolled his eyes at him and scoff but he saw the pain behind that expression. So he never said anything.

His thought was only reinforced when he saw Neal completely ignore a girl in favor for some actor on The Office. He wasn't sure who but he thinks his name is something along the lines of John K-something.

It was odd, but Peter never brought up Kate again. Instead, he tried that John guy from the office.

“I didn't know you liked The Office,” Peter brings up when they're having lunch.

“Working at the office is okay.”

“I mean the show.” Neal just gave him a confused look. “What's with your sudden interest in that John guy?”

Tried and failed. Neal just brushed it off and quickly changed the subject.

Peter didn't know what to do. He wanted to help but Neal wouldn't say anything.

“Something wrong, Neal?”

“No,” he claims. “ _Is_ there something wrong?”

“Not if you don't think so.”

Peter was completely stumped until there was an announcement about a private intelligence agency coming in to help. Then Neal was acting very out of character.

“As a CI, do I get days off?”

Peter noted that he was very agitated.

“No, you're a _criminal_ informant for a reason,” Peter had told him. “You're here to work off your sentence.”

“What if I'm sick?”

“Depends how sick,” Peter had given him a look of suspicion. “You better not be thinking about faking a sickness to get out of work.”

“Peter!” Neal had mocked hurt. “I'm hurt that you would think that. I'm just genuinely interested in how things worked around here.”

Peter thought something was up. Because Neal would not be asking that unless he wanted something or was in trouble. And the only thing new was the private company that was coming in.

“You didn't do anything to the private intelligence company, did you?” Peter had immediately noticed the change in Neal's expression. “You did, didn't you?” Peter had sighed. “What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Neal lied.

Now looking back on everything when they had shown up, it all made sense. Peter didn't have to ask Neal about why he was so off. All he needed to do was see them.

“Hi, I'm Charles Carmichael.”

Peter immediately notices that he looks like that John guy from the office. And everything clicks into place.

Neal _had_ known one of them before. In fact, he had fallen in love with one of them.

“I'm Sarah Carmichael.”

Who was _married._

Neal skipping out in work made sense. He didn't want to see them. He didn't want to see his “could have been.”

While he didn't know much about Charles Carmichael, he could tell that he was a good person. Someone that he would have liked Neal dating. But Carmichael is already married to someone else.

-.-Loved and Lost-.-

“You have a CI?” Sarah had asked.

“I do,” Peter confirms. They had been going over a case in the conference room.

“What's his name? And what does he look like?” Charles had asked.

Peter knew that Neal didn't want them knowing he was there. So to revere his friend's wishes – even though Neal never asked him to – he tried all he could to prevent them from knowing.

“His name and appearance is unimportant as he is currently at home, sick,” Peter attempted to steer them away from asking anymore questions.

“No offense but if you want our help, you should be truthful with us.”

Peter eyes their intimidating co-worker as he crossed his arms and stared him down. “What does my CI have to do with us? You can't seriously be considering _him_ as a suspect; I keep track on where he is at all times, he was nowhere _near_ the crime scene.”

“Sounds like deflection,” their co-worker, John Casey, had commented.

“Why do you insist on keeping your CI's identity hidden?” Sarah asks.

Peter sighs, as if giving in. “Not everyone we work with tends to like a CI, I assume you would be the same. And before you ask, he really _is_ sick.”

“Can we at least know his name? I promise we're completely okay with criminal informants,” Charles tells him.

Peter didn't want to, but he had to. “His name is Neal Caffrey, and yes I mean the forger, art thief, and con man.” After Peter had said his name, Carmichcael seemed to get a bit dizzy and had a panicked look on his face. “Something wrong?”

“What- what's your CI's address?” He asks, seeming to be a bit panicked and rushed.

Peter just made himself look exasperated. “You _do_ think he committed this crime,” he sighs. “Listen, Neal Caffrey did _not_ do this.”

“I- I don't think he did this!” He exclaimed desperately. His co-workers Sarah and Casey looked at him oddly. He sighs. “I need some air.” He rushes out the door.

Peter sighs. “I guess we can take a break for now.”

Sarah and Casey lingered a bit, giving him a look before chasing after Charles.

Peter waits a little before pulling out his phone and dialing Neal's number. “Neal.”

“Peter? Do you need me at the office?”

“You know the company that came into help us, Carmichael Industries? They just left the office after asking about you and I think they're headed your way.”

A pause. “Why are you telling me this?” He asks softly.

“I know why you're hiding from them and I just wanted to tell you that you can hide out in my house for a little while.”

“Thank you.”

-.-Loved and Lost-.-

“So where'd you two meet?”

Neal looks up at Peter, cocking his head to the side in false confusion. “When did me and who meet?”

“You know who I mean, Neal,” Peter says. “I'm hiding you away from them, I think it's a fair trade.”

Neal sighs. “I might as well tell you, with them here, my cover will be blown either way.”

““Cover”?” Peter questions. “What do you mean by cover?”

“Peter, what I'm going to tell you, no one else knows, not even Mozzie,” Neal pauses, seeing Peter make a “go on” face. “Chuck is my best friend, we met in college.”

“ _College?_ You told me you never went to college.”

“ _Neal_ didn't go to college, _I_ did,” Peter waited for him to elaborate. “I'm not really a con man, or I used to be not a con man.”

Peter sighed in frustration. “Where does Chuck fit into all of this,” he asked in a defeated voice.

Neal takes a deep breath before continuing. “The CIA recruited me in my junior years of college, Stanford to be exact. And Neal Caffrey is just an alias of mine.”

“Damn it Neal, you've been _lying_ to me? _Again?_ ” Peter says in a frustrated voice. “How much of this is even real? Our friendship? What's your real name.”

“Peter please, just hear me out before asking any questions,” Peter sighs before allowing him to continue. “My real name is Bryce Larkin, and I've worked for the CIA since my junior year in college. I met Chuck, Charles Carmichael, in my freshman year, he eventually became my best friend.” He took a deep breath. “Who now hates me. The recruiter at Stanford planned on recruiting him too, which would have ruined everything special about him. But since he's here, I clearly failed.”

Peter watches him with a careful expression. “Where does Neal Caffrey fit into all this?”

“Neal Caffrey is my first alias, he was originally only supposed to take down Adler. But I failed and I went on to do my other missions. But you chasing after me when I was Bryce didn't make it easy, so they made it so Neal Caffrey was caught to get you off my back,” Neal paused. “But when I became Bryce Larkin again, I died for the second time. They brought me back. But the general gave me a choice, be Bryce Larkin or be Neal Caffrey.”

“You chose Neal Caffrey,” Peter pointed out.

Neal nods. “After seeing that Chuck had moved on – getting over my death and being married – I decided to move on too,” Neal buried his face in his hands. “When he sees me, he's going to be ecstatic.”

“What's wrong with that?”

“ _He's_ going to be ecstatic, me on the other hand-” he trails off, giving a shaky breath.

Peter says nothing, just wrapping a comforting arm around him.

“I just want to move on, now he's just going to want me in his life again,” Neal sighs. “And that's not going to make it easy for me.”

“Maybe this won't be all that bad,” Peter offered. “Maybe him being around here will give you some closure.”

“I'd rather just forget it altogether.”

-.-Loved and Lost-.-

Carmichael Industries had just stepped out of the conference room for a bit to meet with Hughes. Peter had decided to look through some of his own files in his office.

He picks up the files, carrying them out. Peter is about to walk into the conference room when he hears the elevator stop. He frowns and looks at it in confusion. ' _I thought everyone was already here._ '

Peter stares at the elevator.

Neal strolls out, wearing that same smile as if everything was fine.

Peter stared at him with wide eyes and pursed lips.

Neal looked up at Peter, raising his hand in greeting as he grinned.

Peter gave him a firm expression. When Neal didn't seem to get by tilting his head in confusion, he continued. He mouthed “they're still here.”

Neal froze, a panicked look on his face. He turned around immediately, rushing back to elevator.

“Neal!”

Neal turned rigid.

It was Carmichael.

Peter watched as Neal hesitated, something he never does. He paused for a moment; Peter assumed, to get himself together.

Neal turns around, acting normally.

-.-Loved and Lost-.-

Neal acts surprised. “Oh hey! You must be from the private company,” Neal says. “Sorry I wasn't around earlier. I was feeling a little blue.”

Chuck looked very hopeful. He was practically the embodiment of sunshine and happiness.

His heart ached from seeing Chuck again. From seeing the innocence and general goodness that he emitted. From seeing what could never be.

“Can we- can we talk?”

Neal hadn't heard his voice in so long. It was almost heavenly.

Neal made himself look confused. He couldn't act as if he knew Chuck. He shouldn't know him, he left that life behind long ago.

“About what?”

“Privately,” Chuck answers. “Please?”

Neal had always been weak when Chuck did that. He could never deny him. “Sure, we can talk in the interrogation room.”

Chuck trails after Neal, following him as they walk to the empty room.

Neal hears the door close behind him. He faces away as he feels Chuck's gaze on him. He didn't want to face Chuck, not yet. Maybe nor ever. But there he was, being everything that made Bryce fall in love with him.

“Bryce,” Chuck said breathlessly, tone of ecstasy.

Neal hesitates before forcing himself to turn around. He drops his alias and all facades, and just stares at Chuck. “Long time no see,” he said, not exactly happily.

But Chuck, oblivious to Bryce's unhappiness, just bubbled with excitement. He threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around him. “I missed you, Bryce. I thought you were gone!” His eyes watered.

Bryce brought up a hand to the small of his back but stops. After a moment, he places his hand on Chuck. “I missed you too,” Bryce mumbled.

It was true. Bryce really _did_ miss Chuck, but he wasn't planning on ever seeing him again. He didn't want to. It hurt too much to see him.

It was the nightmarish dream of his.


	9. Full Moon On the Quad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's tradition to just start kissing people on the first full moon of every semester. But they're pretty sure that the tradition doesn't mean kissing only one person.

“It's a full moon tonight!”

The first time it happened, Chuck was very confused. He and Bryce stared at each other in confusion. “What?”

It wasn't until they stepped outside of their dorm room when they realized what happened. People were giving kisses left and right.

Bryce just shrugged and said, “Hey, it's tradition” and kissed him.

-.-Full Moon On The Quad-.-

The second time it happened, they were a bit more prepared. They knew what was going to happen and planned ahead to not get kissed. But it didn't work and ended up getting kissed anyway.

-.-Full Moon On The Quad-.-

After happening again, they gave in to the tradition and kissed others just like everyone else had been doing those past two years.

-.-Full Moon On The Quad-.-

Another time that it happened, they were out with the rest of the frat. Finals had made them forget that it was ever a thing.

The entire frat had stepped out to celebrate the end of finals week. So they were slightly caught off guard when they returned to the campus to see everyone kissing each other.

“Oh yeah, that was a thing,” Chuck commented. He glances at Bryce.

Bryce doesn't say anything. He just looks over at Chuck and steps into his personal space. Chuck doesn't fight him as Bryce leans over and places his lips on his, wrapping his arm around Chuck's waist and pulling close.

Chuck doesn't hesitate, kissing Bryce back. He places his hands on Bryce's shoulders.

Their lips molded against each other's, moving gently at first. They don't go more than that.

They part, but Bryce makes no move to remove his hands. Neither does Chuck. They're still staring each other in the eyes. Chuck is flushed red a little and Bryce still looks as calm as ever.

“Bry-” Chuck starts to say, but stops when he sees him moving in closer again.

Bryce's eyes are closed, as he leans in. Chuck moves in, pressing his lips against Bryce's. It's a bit more intense than the last. He feels Bryce shift his hands to his shoulder blades and waist. Chuck moans when Bryce gently nips at his bottom lip.

They press their lips a bit more firmly against each other's.

When Chuck feels Bryce's tongue, he immediately parts his lips, allowing him inside. He feels Bryce, at first, gently lick and rub his tongue. Chuck starts to push back, both twisting and moving their tongues against each other's.

They're pulling each other closer, fisting their shirts tightly, desperately getting closer to each other. Chuck feels Bryce's hips press closer. As Bryce tangles their legs together, he feels Bryce's hard on, and suspects Bryce can feel his own too.

Bryce moves his hand down, running it down Chuck's back and over his ass. He doesn't make a move to stop him as Bryce slips his hand underneath Chuck's pants, rubbing and cupping gently.

Chuck moans at the feel of Bryce's hot hands on his ass. He starts to rock his hips against him.

“Hey- whoa!”

Chuck and Bryce pull away from each other, flushing a bright red. Chuck's panting a bit, wiping away the saliva from his lips.

“A bit enthusiastic there,” Alan says with a laugh.

“He- hey Alan,” Chuck greeted with an embarrassed tone.

“I just wanted to say me and the other brothers are going to a fellow fraternity to hang out if you wanted to come.”

“Thanks but me and Chuck are just going to go back to the house,” Bryce answered for them.

“Oh,” Alan says with a sly smirk. “Have fun you two.”

Chuck stares at Bryce, still red from embarrassment. A look of realization appears on his face when he realizes what Bryce meant.


	10. What Else To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmichael Industries are coming in to help them on a case, they can't help but be ecstatic. And apparently, one legendary Agent Larkin has been working with them the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandoms: Chuck, White Collar  
> Notes: Pre-established Chyce, Bryce is Neal, Inspired by Living Legends by Kejae

“Carmichael Industries?” Jones questions with interest. “Aren't they the ones who took down Volkoff Industries?”

“And many other groups,” Hughes adds in.

“Hold on,” Diana asks with an excited smile. “You mean they're actually working _here?_ ”

“Yes, they are,” Hughes confirms.

“Who's Carmichale Industries?” Neal says aloud, pretending not to know.

“Carmichael Industries is a private investigations company, they have been known to work with the CIA a few times.”

“Due to their reputation, we decided to have them help out with the Panthers case,” Peter adds.

“They must be pretty good if the FBI _and_ CIA want their help.”

““Pretty good”?” Jones questions. “Try taking down several multi-national gangs.”

“Wow,” Neal sounded impressed.

“Along with Charles Carmichael,” Hughes starts. “They said that four others will be coming. A Sarah Walker, John Casey, Morgan Gibson, and Bryce Larkin.”

Neal hadn't heard that name in so lone. It was weird having it be said again.”

“ _The_ Bryce Larkin?” One of the agents sounded amazed. “He's a legend!”

Neal inwardly chuckled to himself.

“Yes, well they will be coming to help out in a few days.”

-.-What Else To Know-.-

Carmichael Industries arrived two days later. The White Collar division eagerly waited for their arrival, sitting in the conference room.

“Everyone,” Hughes introduces, standing aside to allow a few people inside. “Carmichael Industries.”

Neal sees Chuck smile. “Hi, I'm Charles Carmichael.”

“I'm Sarah Walker.”

“John Casey.”

“Morgan Gibson.”

Someone sitting down raises their hand. “Where's Bryce Larkin?”

“Don't worry about him,” Chuck waves it off. “He'll find out about the information later. Shall we get started?”

The FBI agents gave an unsure look, but Peter just brushed it off and started to give his presentation.

-.-What Else To Know-.-

After the presentation, Carmichael Industries asked some questions for clarification.

“That's enough for today,” Hughes announced. “Let's have the information sit for the night and tomorrow, we'll discuss it further. You are all dismissed.”

Everyone in the room is packing up their stuff. Carmichael Industries are the first to go.

“I heard of a _great_ restaurant down town,” Morgan starts to bring up as they exit the room.

But Chuck stops, turning to face the room. “Come on Bryce,” he calls out. “Let's go have dinner.”

The agents frown in confusion. They look around the room, looking for Bryce Larkin. They mutter confused question, all relating to about who Bryce is or that they had thought Bryce hadn't been there.

Neal stands, earning himself confused glances. He sees Peter wear a look of disbelief. Chuck stares at Neal with a smile. He reaches his hand out, waiting patiently.

Neal enlaces his fingers with Chuck. “Hi Chuck,” he mumbles.

“I missed you,” Chuck tells him.

Neal is fully aware of their shocked expressions. “I missed you too.”


	11. What Else To Know 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions to Neal's action as per request of Mirawennem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandoms: Chuck, White Collar  
> Notes: Pre-established Chyce, Bryce is Neal

**Jones**

Neal was at his usual desk, working on some mortgage cases. He, along with some other agents, were forced into a desk job until they waited for Carmichael Industries to fresh up investigating something the White Collar division had looked into.

While he worked, he had felt eyes on him the entire time. He finally looked up. He sees Jones staring at him from the coffee machine, a mug in hand.

“I don't have something on my face, do I?” Neal asks with a light tone.

Neal was fully aware why Jones had been staring at him. The other man was still curious about him being Bryce and about Chuck.

Jones keeps staring at him with a firm and focused expression. He approaches Neal's desk a minute after. “So, you're really Bryce Larkin, huh?” He asks with a small smile.

“It was kind of implied back there, yes.”

“Any chance you can tell me some stories?”

Neal gives an apologetic smile, shrugging. “As much as I would like to tell you, I can't.”

“Or what,” Jones asks with a laugh. “You'd have to kill me?”

Neal just stares at him, not saying anything. Jones stops a few moments after.

“You're not actually serious, are you?”

Neal just gives him a grin.

-.-What Else To Know-.-

**Diana**

Neal had been enjoying – term used loosely, emphasis on the “loose” part – a cup of the office coffee, when having to stay back late to keep working on the case. He had just taken a break to try and keep himself up.

Neal forced himself to take another sip, cringing at the taste. He sees Chuck standing in the conference room with the group and Peter. Chuck turns away from them for a moment and gives Neal a smile. Neal smiles back, giving him a wave.

When Chuck turns away to look back at the files, someone calls his name.

Neal turns to see Diana standing there with two coffees from across the street. She has a smile. She extends a hand, offering it to him. “Thanks,” he takes the cup.

“So, Carmichael huh?” She asks after Neal had set down his mug in favor for the new coffee.

Neal beams. “Yeah,” he says a little breathlessly.

-.-What Else To Know-.-

**Peter**

Neal sat across from Peter in his office. They were going over another case while they waited for the Panthers to make a move. Neal waited for the Panthers to make a move. Neal waited as Peter went through some files that were encrypted.

“I could always do it,” Neal offered.

Peter scoffed. “With what, your absurdly large amount of art knowledge?” He shakes his head. “I don't think so.”

Neal stared at him curiously. “How about my CIA knowledge?”

Peter just stays silent, still looking at it with frustration. He groans. “Darn it, when will they get done with it? It's been two days!”

“Peter,” Neal repeats, leaning forward in his seat. “I could just do it for you. Bryce _has_ been known to be very good at many things, which also includes coding.”

Peter sets the files down, looking up at him. “Yeah, _Bryce Larkin_ has, _you_ don't.” Peter looks back at the files.

Neal stares at him.

Peter, when noticing his silence, looks back up him, sighing. “There's just no way you're Larkin, Neal, just give it up already.”

“You don't believe me?” He mocks hurt. “You know, Carmichael Industries can vouch for me.”

“I don't know how you got them to say you're Larkin, but you're just not him,” Peter genuinely says it. “You could just be some look alike tat they're having you fill, I don't know. But you're _not_ him.”

-.-What Else To Know-.-

**Bonus: Mozzie**

“ _You're one of them?!_ ”


	12. Dissimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's not an idiot. He could tell that Neal was a bit off lately. He didn't think much at first but remembering all the discrepancies that came with him, he's starting to think that there's more to Neal Caffrey than he thought. And considering how secretive Peter knows he is, then it must be big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandoms: Chuck, White Collar  
> Notes: Peter POV, Bryce is Neal, Hinted Chyce

Peter knows something is up. When he first had to track down Neal during the time he escaped that long ago, he did anything that he could to find Neal. Which wasn't much, it had been pretty easy.

When reviewing the tapes , he realizes that there was only one on file for him. But the marshals had said Kate visited every week until the time she broke up with him. And there was no way that one tape had all that footage.

And whenever Neal talked about Kate, Peter noticed that there was a lack of _something._ He looked and sounded as if he was in love, but Peter knew that something was missing.

To further the mystery that is Neal Caffrey, when Peter brought up if there was ever a girl that rejected him, he acted weirdly. Neal had said there was no girl, but he seemed very upset.

And then there was “Chuck.”

When Neal had been drugged up during the time he invaded Hearts Wide Open, he mentioned a Chuck. That there was still more to him than Peter knew.

A year later and Peter still didn't know what Neal had been talking about.


	13. They Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :These are brilliant! But I confess, this one now makes me want to see something similar, where Casey and Sarah are betting on how long the two can maintain their covers. By Guest on fanfiction. Net, What Else To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandoms: Chuck, White Collar  
> Notes: Bryce is Neal, pre established relationship, pretending not to date, POV jumps around

“New York?” Chuck asks, slightly surprised.

Sarah watches as Casey rolls his eyes, obviously showing disapproval of having to go help out FBI. “What about this will be difficult?” She asks, deciding to get on with the debriefing.

“We have an agent undercover in the White Collar division, but they are requesting the CIA specifically,” General Beckman explained. “So you will help them without compromising their cover.”

“Who is the undercover agent?” Chuck asks.

“You will know when you see him.”

-.-They Don't Know-.-

Within the next few days, they pack up to prepare for their mission. And in a week, they're at the New York White Collar Division.

“Thank you for coming agents,” an old man, Reece Hughes, greets. “I'm Agent Hughes, they head agent of the division.”

“Charles Carmichael,” Chuck greeted, dropping everything that made him Chuck in favor for his alias. “Carmichale Industries.”

“Sarah Walker.”

“John Casey.”

“It's a pleasure. Right this way.”

Agent Hughes leads them to an elevator and they ride it up to the White Collar Division. The moment they step into bullpen, Sarah notices that it's emptier than she expected.

“They're all in the conference room,” he leads them up the stairs and to the right.

Sarah could already see one agent standing up and presenting. Hughes opens the door, allowing them inside. Sarah could see why Beckman said it would be difficult.

' _Bryce?_ ' She sees someone who looks exactly like her old partner, Chuck's best friend and lover.

“I give them a week,” Casey mutters.

“That's very generous of you.”

“You're right. Three days.” 


	14. Seeing Double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bryce and Brycie are twins, pre slash, au where they are okay with Bryce

“Wow,” Chuck could hear Morgan breath out. “Chuck, incoming.”

Chuck looks up from the computer, hanging up the phone. He stares at the only person walking in. Her hair was short, black and wavy; eyes a light greyish blue. She seemed very worried.

“Does she look familiar to you?” Chuck asks Morgan. Because he could swear on his autograph of Gene Roddenberry – not that he would ever do that – that she looked familiar.

“Never met her, I would remember.”

“Uh hi,” she greeted nervously. “I need some help?”

“Sure, welcome to the Nerd Herd,” Chuck said with a smile.”What do you need help with?”

“No, no, not like that,” she said quickly. “I need help with something a bit,” she hesitated. “Sensitive.”

Chuck stared at he unsurely. He glances at Morgan who gives him a shrug. He looks back at her. “With what?”

“My brother told me you could help me with something,” she brings out her laptop. “You're Chuck _Bartowski,_ right?”

“Yes,” Chuck shifts over, looking at the screen with her. Morgan stood to the side looking curiously. “What can I help you with?”

“He sent me a file awhile ago,” she opens her email. “He told me to come to you with things like this.”

' _Brother? What_ _brother could that be?_ ' He didn't know many people that knows of him.

She opens up an encrypted email. “I don't know what this is,” she shows him the laptop, stepping aside.

Chuck takes the laptop, looking over the coding. It seemed familiar but he couldn't pin where he saw it. “It's going to take me awhile to look it, would you be willing to leave it with me?”

Without hesitation, she answered. “Sure, he seems to trust you, so I could too.”

“I'll need your name and number,” he tells her, pulling up a file for her order. Even though it wasn't really an order.

She lists her number.

“And your name?”

“Just call me Bree.”

“Okay,” he says a little unsurely. “Come back tomorrow, I should have it done by then.”

“Thanks, Chuck,” Bree turns to leave, waving him a good bye.

“Brother?” Morgan questions. “Have you been holding out on me?” He asks with offense.

“Wha-? No!” Chuck exclaims. “I don't even know her! Yes, she looks familiar but I don't know who her brother is.”

“You have _no_ clue?” He says with doubt.

“ _No_ clue, Morgan,” he repeats.

-.-Seeing Double-.-

Chuck had a bit of trouble breaking into the encrypted email. It took longer than what would have been is average time, but he still got it.

Chuck, when he had it decrypted, still had a long way to go. There had been a password on it too. One with a question.

**Does the cat crow at dawn?**

Which had made no sense whatsoever. Cats _meow_ not _crow._

And this specific password was made so that it could not be hacked into. So he would just have to show Bree what he had been able to do. And hopefully, she knew the answer to this question.

-.-Seeing Double-.-

“Anything on that email?”

“Oh! Uh hey Bree,” Chuck greeted, bringing out her laptop and opening it up. “I manage to decrypt the email, but it has a hack-proof password on it.” He goes into the email. Chuck turns the laptop and shows it to her.

Bree leans in, reading the email. She laughs.

“What? What's wrong?” Chuck asked, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

“Nothing,” she says with a big smile. “Nothing. It's just this question.” She starts to type something. “It's an inside joke between me and my brother.” A small sound indicating that it was accepted sounded. “Thank you for helping me Chuck.”

“Hey, uh Bree? I've been meaning to ask you,” Chuck starts. “Who _is_ your brother?”

She opens her mouth to reply but is cut off before she could say a word.

“I am.”

Chuck looks up from Bree while she turns around. A man stood there, someone that they hadn't even noticed, walked in.

“Bryce?” Chuck blurted, eyes wide in shock.

“Hey Rice!” Bree greeted happily. She rushed toward him, hugging him tightly.

“Hi Brycie,” he greeted back, wrapping an arm around her. He looks up at Chuck. “Hey Chuck, long time no see.”

Chuck stepped to the side, getting close to Bryce. “Hey Bryce,” he says hesitantly. He glances at Bree. “You're his _sister?_ ”

“My twin sister to be exact,” Bryce answers.

Chuck gaped. “ _What?_ How did I now know?”

Bryce shrugged. “I just never mentioned her.”

Chuck sighed in defeat. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Bryce. “I missed you Bryce.”

Bryce wrapped both his arms around Chuck. “I missed you too.”

“You didn't tell me you two were dating.”

Chuck flushed red, pulling away from him. He sputtered out incomprehensible words.

Bryce just sighed at his sister. “We're not.”

“Oh,” she nods in understanding. “So he's single then?”

Bryce narrowed his eyes. “ _No._ ”


	15. Unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't much you can hide when you're in a fraternity. Rated E for explicit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Explicit (partial sex, dirty talk), they're at Stanford, established secret relationship

Chuck moaned. He desperately grasped at Bryce, clutching onto him tightly. His arms were wrapped around Bryce's shoulders as h clawed at his back.

Chuck threw his head back in pleasure as Bryce sucked another hickey onto his neck. Bryce's arm pulled Chuck close at his lower back, his hand gripping his hip tightly that it would leave bruises.

Chuck screams out “Bryce!” when the other hits his little bundle. He continues to thrust down onto Bryce, wrapping his legs tighter around his waist.

Chuck was completely naked as he rode Bryce. Bryce who quickly shoved his pants down enough for his erection to pop out. He had still been fully clothed.

Chuck clenched down on him.

Without either of them knowing, the door opens.

“Hey Chuck, I need to- whoa!”

Bryce immediately notices Alan standing at their doorway in shock. He quickly grasps at the blanket, wrapping it around an embarrassed Chuck. He needed to at least have _some_ dignity left after having been caught naked with his roommate, best friend, and lover.

“Sorry!” He stutters out before slamming the door closed.

Chuck, still flushed red, had his head buried in Bryce's neck. “You didn't lock the door?” He mumbles with embarrassment.

“Sorry, I thought I did.” With what was happening, Bryce had completely forgotten to lock it.

-.-Unlocked-.-

Chuck was an oblivious person. But how could he not notice that everyone had been staring at him and Bryce? It was obvious even for Chuck.

Some smirked at him. Some gave him knowing looks. Some straight up said the words.

The point is that they all knew. They all knew that he and Bryce were having sex together.

“So,” Bryan brings up during one of their frat gaming nights. “How long?”

“How long what?” Chuck asks, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“Oh come on,” Tyler, who had been sitting on the arm rest, his own arm on the back of the couch, rolls his eyes. “You know what he means.”

“I really don't,” Chuck says plainly.

“How long were you two rolling in the hay?” Bryan asks.

“Doing the horizontal Tango,” Tyler asks.

“Playing hide the banana.”

“Do-”

“How long were you two fucking?” A third, Jake, said bluntly.

Chuck flushed red, almost dropping the controller. He does, however, lose against Bryan.

“So?” They urge on.

“I-I don't see how this is any of your business,” he stutters, completely embarrassed. He hangs his head, not wanting them to see how red he is.

“It is when you constantly leave the door unlocked, letting everyone walk in on you,” Tyler comments.

“ _And_ that we could hear you two go at it, at night,” Jake adds.

Chuck hesitates. ' _Are we really that loud?_ '

“Three years,” he mumbles.

Their eyes bug out. “During your first year?” They exclaim in shock.

Chuck nods.

“You've been friends with benefits for _that_ long?” Jake asks, still shocked.

“We're not friends with benefits,” Chuck mutters. It's true, they weren't, not in the slightest.

“You two fuck practically everyday, how are you not friends with benefits?”

Chuck was red at Jake's blunt words. While true, he could have at least been subtle about it. “We're dating,” he says simply.

They exclaim their shocked expressions.

“No way!” Jake exclaimed.

“Didn't see that coming,” Bryan muttered.

“You kidding?” Tyler asked Bryan. “It was _obvious_ that there was something going on between them.”

“So what are we talking about?”

Chuck turned around to see Bryce standing behind them.

“You _sly dog,_ ” Jake smirked, slapping him on his back in congratulations.

“Uh what?”

Bryce hesitated, staring at him in confusion. He glances at Chuck, noticing his red face.

“Three years!” Jake exclaimed. “And you somehow in some way kept him _all_ to yourself!”

“Seriously Bryce,” Bryan called out, turning around. “How _did_ you keep it a secret from us for this long?”

“Keep what secret?” Bryce asked.

“You two planning on tying the knot anytime soon?” Tyler blurted out, cutting their conversation short.

Bryce flushes red.

“Tyler!” Chuck exclaimed, embarrassed.

“What?” Tyler shrugged. “I wasn't the only one thinking it.”


	16. Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck just can't stop seeing him everywhere he goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bryce is actually dead in this one, spoilers for season2/3

Everyone had thought that he had been slacking because of Sarah, but that's not why. While he did want to cling onto the new friends he made, ie Sarah and Casey, she wasn't the reason why. Every time he closes his eyes, all he can see is Bryce's dead body laying there in the intersect room, empty eyes blankly staring back at him.

Chuck couldn't get that image out of his head. Months had passed and he still couldn't stop thinking about it. It haunts him every moment of the day. It was also the reason why he failed his training.

Now he couldn't even have that.

Chuck would see Bryce's face in everyone he would see. He couldn't forget him, he wouldn't forget him.

“Hey uh, can you help me with this?”

“Uh sure,” Chuck says, looking up. “Welcome to the-” he falters trails off, when he sees a brunette with bluish grey eyes. He stares with wide eyes at the person in front of him. He looked at his dark wavy hair, similar to the one he saw that long ago.

“Excuse me? Chuck?” He stops. “Sir, Sir!”

Chuck snaps out of his imagination, finally looking at the man for who he really is. His eyes were grey, hair a dark brown, not black. “Uh sorry, welcome to the Nerd Herd,” he greeted with a fake smile, trying to hide the hurt of false hope.

-.-Everywhere-.-

They didn't get it, they didn't get it all, no one did.

Chuck had no one to talk to about it. Ellie hates Bryce, so does Morgan and Awesome. Casey too, but he wouldn't talk to him about his feelings in general. Sarah has been distant with him and also refuses to talk about Bryce. So really, he can't talk to anyone about it.

Chuck misses him dearly.

Chuck picks the framed picture up off the wall. He stares at the picture for what must have been the millionth time that week. He missed seeing Bryce with no hurt or pain in his expression. That Stanford picture was the only one that he had of Bryce, nothing else.

Chuck sighs, placing it back on the hook.

-.-Everywhere-.-

Chuck knew that he would have to move on, but he couldn't.

Chuck couldn't help but hang on to the what if. The what could have been. There had been so many things that went unsaid between them; he had not been able to make up with Bryce. They had both been too busy with government stuff to properly make up. Chuck wanted to see, if time had allowed, if they could have been something.

Not like it mattered anyway, it was too late.

 


	17. Vocals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce is his handler now. Most hatred toward him has faded but lingering envy in Morgan has him messing with the former.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Matt Bomer singing Heaven

“Hey, a customer needs your help.”

Bryce raises an eyebrow, staring over at the Green shirted man. Chuck's other best friend, Morgan, was staring up at him.

“That's not my job,” Bryce was a Nerd Herder, not a salesman. “Why don't you ask Casey?”

“First of all, he's busy,” Morgan starts. “Secondly, I actually _like_ living thank you very much.”

“Then why don't you do it?” Bryce asks. “You're a Green shirt, right?”

Chuck laughs, staring amusement between the two.

“It's like, _tradition_ dude.”

Bryce isn't convinced.

“Even Nerd Herders do it at least once,” Morgan insists.

Bryce sighs. Morgan wasn't going to give up on this. “Fine,” he reluctantly gives in.

Morgan turns, waving over to a mother and her teenaged daughter. “Over there, they're checking out the karaoke machine. They need a demo.”

Bryce felt their eyes on him as he approaches the two. He wears a smile on his face despite how much he doesn't want to be there. “Hi, my name is Bryce,” the two turn to stare at him. He could immediately tell that she was a single mom. “How can I help you?”

“We were looking at the karaoke machine,” she starts to say. “Your friend said you could give us a demo.”

“Sure,” Bryce forced himself to say. He didn't know how to work it but he'd figure it out.

“How does the actual song go?”

Bryce inwardly cursed. “Let me show you,” Bryce offered, opening up the song list. He only saw one:

**Heaven – Bryan Adams**

Bryce grabbed the microphone. He waited for lyrics to show on the screen.

“ _Oh thinkin' about all our younger years_ ”

“Wow,” the mother and her child seemed very impressed.

Bryce had been told by many people back in his high school that he was a very good singer. Singing wasn't really his hobby, he liked playing games and some sports rather than that.

“ _There was only you and me_

 _We were young and wild and free_ ”

Bryce hears a gasp. He turns his head slightly, locking eyes with Chuck. He gives him a smile, still staring at him. Chuck had a small smile, seeming as if he was enjoying Bryce's voice.

“ _Now nothin' can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me comin' back for more”_

Bryce, while not wanting to sing, actually like the song. He listened to it when he was a child. And it also kind of reminded him of Chuck.

“ _Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven”_

It was true to how he felt. He and Chuck met as college students, without the pain or worry of the CIA. Chuck was amazing, he was innocent, kind hearted, and his best friend, and he fell hard.

“ _And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_ ”

Chuck stared at Bryce, looking at him with amazement. His eyes shined.

“ _Oh once in your life you find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Bring you up when you're feelin' down_ ”

And Chuck does all that for him. He's done everything for him. And Chuck will manage to cheer him up every time, knowingly or not.

“ _Yeah nothing could change what you mean to me_

_Oh there's lots that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_'Cause our love will light the way_ ”

Bryce sang on. By the time the song was over, a small crowd of both customers and employees had gathered around. He brought the microphone down and away from his face.

The small group clapped, cheering for him.

Bryce smiled nervously, chuckling softly. He glances over at the mother and daughter. “So, interested in the machine?”

“We'll take it,” she replied smiling.

“Great, I'll just have a Green shirt come over and help you. Morgan!”

Morgan followed through, a look of disbelief on his face. He seemed to not have expected this. Not many people do.

“Bryce!” He could hear Chuck call after him excitably.

“Enjoyed the show?” Bryce asked light-heartedly. He said it with a smile, not wanting how he trul felt to shine through. He didn't want Chuck to know how he felt.

“Enjoyed it?” Chuck asked in disbelief. “That was amazing! I didn't even _know_ you could sing!”

“It's not all that useful in the spy field, you know?” He said jokingly.

“You should sing more, you have an _amazing_ voice.”

Bryce feels himself flushing from the simple compliment. Hearing it from others, he didn't really care, but hearing it from Chuck was everything to him. “Next time we go out, we'll go to a Karaoke Bar.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is ElectronicSpace. Criticism welcome. And I am willing to take prompts.


End file.
